School of Castle
by castleofhogwarts
Summary: Ever wondered what Castle and Becket's lives would be like if the gang met in first grade? In this fic, i am going to explore that concept. please excuse if terrible, first ever fic, reviews welcome, constructive critisism allowed but please no unfounded hate. Updates whenever inspiration hits and i'm in the country, enjoy (or not, your opinion)
1. Chapter 1

"Richard Alexander Rodgers! If you don't get down here right now, I won't take you to school today, you can start tomorrow!"

"No, mother, you can't do that! if I don't start now, no one will know who I am tomorrow and they will have already made friends! I will be so lonely," cried little Richard.

"Well then, hurry up! I have an audition to get to," replied his mother, Martha. It was Richards first day of school, and he was soo exited. He raced down the stairs, grabbed his lunch and flew out of the door and into the car. He couldn't wait to meet everyone.

"Katie-cat! Put the book down, it's time to go." Johanna Becket smiled down at her 5 year old daughter, who looked up, her eyes wide, from her book.

"Sorry mommy, it's just so good."

"I don't care how good it is, it can wait till we get home again. Now, who's ready to go to school?"

As Richard entered the classroom for the first time, his eyes flitted over the chaos before him. Two boys were wrestling in the corner, a dark girl was playing doctor (or so he thought) to her dollies, and the rest of the class was playing with the lego, dress up or soft toys on the floor near the teacher, Mr Montgomery, who was sitting at his desk. All except one. There was one girl, with brown hair, sitting on a bean bag, reading. He was surprised. He didn't know anyone else their age could read, except him. He decided to go talk to her.

"Hi. My name's Richard. What's your name?"

She looked up from her book, surprised anyone had noticed her.

"My name's Kate. Kate Becket."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know anyone? I just moved here from LA because my mothers new job is here but we only got here two days ago so I don't know anyone, apart from you obviously,"he said wistfully.

"Sure I do! That's Lanie," gesturing towards the girl playing with the dolls on the carpet, "And over there fighting in the corner are Kevin and Javier, but everyone calls them Ryan and Esposito, their surnames," she finished brightly. "Hey guys, come over here and meet the new kid, Richard!"

The three children looked up from their play and, spotting Kate waving frantically at them, came over and introduced themselves. They were just in the middle of a game of tag when Mr Montgomery spoke up.

"If everyone could please find the seat with your name on it and sit down, we will begin to introduce ourselves. If you need help to find your place, don't hesitate to ask me or Mr Royce."

xxxRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRxxx

Rick found his seat with ease, his mother had taught him to read already, and was over the moon to find out he was sitting next to Kate. He didn't pay much attention to Mr Montgomery, he was just sneaking glances at Kate when she wasn't looking. Even at age 5 she was a stunner, with her long brown hair voluptuously braided down her back.

"Mr Rodgers, please tell us a little bit about yourself."

Rick jumped when Mr Montgomery spoke, then hurriedly stood up and said,

"My name is Richard Rodgers, Rick to my friends, I am 5 years old and I just moved here from LA. My favourite thing to do is read and my favourite book is Stig of the Dump" He sat down thankfully and started to listen to what other people were saying. Lanie wanted to be a forensic scientist, Esposito and Ryan wanted to be cops and Kate wanted to be a lawyer, like her mother. He smiled as the next person sttod up. He was going to like it here, he just knew it. And Kate being here, well that was just a bonus.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months in to first grade and things are going well for Kate. She is getting good grades and having a blast. Until...

"Okay class, today we are going to start on a project. I want you to pair with the person sitting next to you and make up your own NON VIOLENT educational video game. There is a prize for best storyline, best character and best overall game. But the big news is, the mayor has personally decided to make the overall best video game in to a real game, and sell it, right here in New York! But beware, we are competing with the other class, and only one game out of the entire year will be made in to reality."

Kate was feeling great, until she realised what Mr Montgomery had said earlier. With a groan, she turned round to face a wickedly grinning Rick...

xxxKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBxxx

"Rick, for the thousandth time, no zombies!"

"But.."

"But nothing, Will Sorenson and Josh Davidson are doing zombies, and so are Sidney Perlmutter and Tom Demming!"

"OK, how about cops?"

"hey, that's actually a good idea, lets get started."

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the good vibes coming from the reviews you left. Please keep them coming! I promise there will be a longer chapter either Saturday night or Sunday morning, so please be patient. Also, I know this is silly, but could someone explain how grade school works, like ages and stuff like that, what exams are when ect. I have never been to America but the story is set there so I want to get it right. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry all you lovely readers, I have been dealing with a lot of school stuff _cough cough international travel cough cough_ and I either have been out of the country or not hitting that inspiration very hard. But, to fully express my apologies, I have an entire day to spare, so I will try to write as much as possible to make up for it. Enjoy!

"Mom! Kate is coming over and we don't have any smorlets!"

"Richard, there is no way on earth we are feeding Kate those hideous excuses for food. Now, do you have enough paper to do the storyline?"

"Yes mom, when is ka..."

Richard stopped mid sentence as the doorbell rang. He ran to get it.

"hi Kate, hi Mrs Beckett, come on in!"

Four hours, 60 pages and several bags of sweets later, they had finally finished.

"So, Detective Nikki Heat is called to a crime scene with Detective Jameson Rook, and you have to interview the suspects, visit the crime scene and find the murderer. We good?"

"Yeah, sounds great! I really hope we win Rick."

"So do I Kate, so do I. Cant wait for school tomorrow, I wonder what Mr Montgomery will think of this?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I was going through my fav fics, and I was getting annoyed that so many of them haven't updated in a while, then I remembered that I havent either, so if I want to remain mad, I should really write another chapter so I am not a hypocrite. Here you go! Review!

–-

The morning of the judging...

Rick loaded the materials for their presentation into his moms car, juggling both excitement and fear as he waited impatiently for school. The one day he was looking forward to it and he was going to be late! He finaly saw her coming down the steps.

"Mom, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"Richard darling, we still have half an hour."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kate was sitting on the window seat when she saw the car coming down the driveway.

"Mom, Dad, Rick and Martha are here!"

She quickly said goodbye to her parents and scrambled into the car.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"And the winner is..."

Rick squirmed in his seat, fingers crossed.

"Richard Rodgers and Katherine Beckett for their game, Heatwave!"

Rick was shocked, but not from the announcement. As they read out their names, Kate Beckett turned around and, get this, hugged him. He was on cloud 9 and ¾ when they went up to shake hands with the mayor. He wrote a video game and Kate Beckett hugged him. Best. Day. Ever.

A/N 2: Yes, the Harry Potter reference is on purpose. Deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Firstly, I am going to ireland for two and a half weeks on wednesday, so no updates till then, however, I will try to get some more chapters outlined so you guys can have some decent stuff to sink your teeth into when I get back. Secondly, I want Rick to go to private school, but I dont know when to send him and when to get him back. I want it to be before they would be given cell phones, as I dont plan on them staying in touch, but I want them to have some happy memories of each other. And I also want them to be back at the same school before high school, so leave a review saying what you think! Thanks, and have a good day!

"Kate! Hey Kate, wait up! I have something for you!"

Kate turned around to see Rick speeding down the steps from the doors of the school, holding three pieces of paper in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Mother gave me these this morning, they're for you and your mum and dad. We're having a Halloween party and I'd love for you to come. We're going to go trick or treating and have apple bobbing, and dressing up is mandatory."

"Cool, I'll ask mum."

"Ask me what?"

Kate and Rick turned around and saw a bemused Johanna Becket looking down at them.

After Rick had stated his case, she smiled and told Rick to tell his mother that they'd be there.

Rick grinned non stop for the rest of the day. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
